Not So Bad
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Jaime and Cassie go to hang out since they have nothing else to do. They eventually decide to follow some cop cars to see what the problem is. What IS the problem? Icicle Jr. is the problem. Author's note: this was meant to be a one-shot but I might make it a little longer. and if I continue, the genres/ratings may change as well.


**Author's Note: I might make this longer…I don't know if I want to keep it as a oneshot or not.**

"**Hey, uh, Cassie," Jaime asked the Wonder Girl awkwardly. **

"**Do you need something, Jaime?" Cassie replied with a bright smile plastered on her face. **

"**Uh, well, I, uh you know, since we both don't have anything to do today," Blue Beetle began, rubbing the back of his head. Nightwing had told the freshmen of the team that they had the day off. "I was sort of wondering if you would like to, um, go grab a snack with me." he was nervous. Jaime had a crush on this girl, but, she obviously did not feel the same way. The Scarab had constantly spoke of how is unrequited feelings were a complication. **

"**Well," Cassie began. Jaime prepared himself for a rejection. "Sure!" she exclaimed; he was relieved that she said yes. **

**Wonder Girl grabbed his wrist and they both went out of the cave. **

**The two went to a small park after buying a cone of ice cream. "This is the first time the two of us have really hung out with each other, ya' know that Jaime?" Cassie laughed. "We should really do it more often because you are a pretty cool guy!" she gulped down her ice cream and begun to swing on the swing set. **

**Jaime laughed, his face began to heat up. **

'_**You have gotten much further with this woman than expected,' **_**The scarab spoke up. **

"**Oh, come on! Will you just shut up!" Jaime snapped at the Scarab. **

**Cassie, thinking Jaime was talking to her, looked up at the standing male and showed an expression of hurt and confusion.**

"**Wait! No, I'm sorry! That wasn't directed at you!" Jaime told her frantically. **

"**It wasn't it?" she asked, sighing out of relief. "That's good, but who was it directed at then?" she was still confused.**

**Jaime took a deep breath. "A voice in my head that always pops up whenever I absolutely DON'T want it to." he said. "But, this voice is what had given me the power of the Blue Beetle. The voice is a mean-ass scarab that is attached to my spine." he didn't want to say anymore, thankfully though, Cassie quickly got her smile back and he knew he didn't have to. **

"**Wow," Cassie laughed. "You must be so complex, Jaime!" she exclaimed. **

"**Not really," Jaime laughed. **

**They began to hear sirens and some cop cars drove by. **

**The two heroes grew serious. **

"**Do you think we should follow them to see what's going on?" Cassie asked eagerly. **

"**Sure, why not," Jaime responded and his armor quickly surrounded his body. "Let's go!" they both then flew after the cop cars. **

**The cars were revealed to be chasing Icicle Jr. Cassie remembered him from when she and the girls had found all those kidnapped civilians or whatever. **

**This time seeing him though, it looks like he just robbed a bank or something as he was carrying a large bag of money. **

**The two heroes decided to help stop him. **

**Cassie took out her lasso and managed to rope the ice-man. **

"**Crap!" Icicle Jr. shouted. He looked to see Wonder Girl. "Not YOU again!" he whined. **

"**Oh, so you remember me?" Wonder Girl asked, she was glad to have left some possible impression. **

"**You're Wonder Brat or something like that," Icicle Jr. muttered, agitating Wonder Girl. **

"**It's Wonder GIRL not Brat, you jerk," Wonder Girl snapped. **

"**So who's the blue-suit boy?" Icicle Jr. retorted. **

"**Blue Beetle," Wonder Girl answered. "And stop being so rude, will you?" she said and lifted Icicle off of the ground by the lasso as the cops finally caught up.**

"**No," Icicle growled. **

"**Why not!" Wonder Girl gasped. **

"**I don't want to," Icicle answered. "And I don't like being man-handled either, by the way." **

"**Hey, uh, Wonder Girl, I don't think we should be fraternizing with the enemy, here," Blue Beetle stuttered out. **

"**Oh, right, that's bad to do, isn't it?" Wonder Girl laughed. "But YOU, sir," she turned back to face Icicle Jr. "should learn to be more respectful to others!" she scolded. **

"**What would that do for me?" Icicle retorted, giving a shrug. **

"**For starters, you could easily get friends if you showed respect," Wonder Girl went on. **

**Jaime sighed; she already forgot about the whole 'no fraternizing with the enemy' concept he just gave seconds ago. **

"**Do I look like I need friends?" Icicle Jr. scoffed. **

"**Yes! Everyone needs at least one good friend! Be it a human or an animal!" Wonder Girl stated and started to hand over Icicle to the police. "I mean, I bet you could so be a good guy, if you tried; just assert yourself and do some nice stuff for people." she then took the bag of money away from him. "You'll become a nice guy, I'm sure of it." **

**Icicle was now looking at her with disbelief. Was this girl really being so optimistic about him? The hell was wrong with her. **

**He was placed in a cop car and the police drove off. **

"**Bye Ice-villain guy!" she waved goodbye. **

"**Hey, uh, Cass…" Jaime started to speak. **

"**Yes?" Cassie giggled. **

"**What was that about?" Jaime questioned her actions just a few moments ago. **

"**Oh! Well, you know Super Boy and Miss Martian, right?" Wonder Girl asked. **

"**Yeah," Blue Beetle said.**

"**Okay, so they both told me a story, at different times thought. Super Boy told me his story before Miss M. told me her part. But now back to my story that I am telling. So the two told me a story of when they went undercover in Belle Reve for some stuff. And yeah, that Icicle Jr. guy was there and Super Boy gave me the impression that Icicle Jr. wasn't totally evil. Of course, Super Boy didn't say what he thought of Icicle. This is just my own judgment. But he seemed to be in a grumpy mood today, I'll see if my accusation is right the next time." Cassie laughted. **

"**Oh," Jaime said. He honestly didn't know what to think other than how sweet Cassie could be. **


End file.
